


the rites of spring

by saltandlimes, thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not omegaverse), Fertility god Thor, Food Kink, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunheim Won the War, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunn Thor, Laufey adopts Thor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, What if? Thor #1 (2018), at least compared to the rest of the jotun, loki and thor both use he/him pronouns, thor's a little chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: Thor will disappear into his room soon. Servants will bring him mountains of food and scurry away, too nervous to stay when they see him writhing on his bed. Loki has heard their whispers in the dark.A strange one, Thor, even if he is a great warrior. No wonder Laufey fulfills only his duty as foster father and no more.There are seedier whispers too, of how fertile Thor is, of how his round hips and thick thighs call out to be tasted. Loki always turns away at those rumors. It is hard enough not to go see Thor’s heat for himself without hearing all about how Thor begs...





	the rites of spring

**Author's Note:**

> [Gonetowalhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonetowalhalla) drew an [_amazing_ piece of Jotun!Thor art](https://thors-soft-cheeks.tumblr.com/post/176833057969/the-rites-of-spring) and was sweet enough to let me write out the story behind it. They're just the best person to collaborate with, and I definitely wouldn't have come up with this without them.
> 
> -saltandlimes

Loki shifts on his seat, glancing down the long stone table. A long row of Jotnar stretch between him and the end, here where he sits as his father’s left hand, almost at the center of the table. Their wide shoulders almost touch, and each of their faces is visible as the table curves softly away from the center of the room. Every one of them is tall and lean, dwarfing Loki even in his tall chair. Every one except for the one at the end, almost at the corner.

He is of a size with Loki, at least in height. But where Loki is all sharp angles and tight muscle, the Jotun at the end is soft curves and thick shoulders, a round chin hidden by a heavy beard. That’s another thing he shares with Loki, along with his height - hair. Yet his hair is bound away, hanging down his back, wisps of it escaping from its braid.

Loki has known Thor all of his life. Laufey King brought them up together - his own trueborn runt and his foster child. But since they reached adulthood, Thor has been pushed further and further away, until now he sits at the very end of the table, his plate piled high and the smell of his skin masked by all the people between him and Loki.

Loki watches as Thor cracks a great winter-ox bone and sucks out the marrow. He knows that if he were close enough, he would feel the thick heat of Thor’s skin, and see the bright flush that stretches all the way down his chest. If he were close enough, he would be able to taste the air around Thor.

He settles himself again on his seat, picking at his food. Thor is different, not only in his height and build, but in the passion of his heats. No other Jotun comes close to them. When Thor goes into heat, it seems that the land blossoms too, the seas filling with fish and the game more plentiful than ever. When Thor goes into heat, he shuts himself away and all shun him, because he is too much, too needy, too passionate for this world of ice and stone.

Loki glances down the table at Thor again. He can smell him from here, just barely. Harsh ozone and ripe sweetness, just strong enough that everyone at the table knows Thor is about to go into heat. His tits have swelled a little, the nipples going bright and wide, and he sucks on a sweet ice treat, his lips as pink as his tits. 

He’ll disappear into his room soon. Servants will bring him mountains of food and scurry away, too nervous to stay when they see him writhing on his bed. Loki has heard their whispers in the dark. _A strange one, Thor,_ they say. _No wonder Laufey fulfills only his duty as foster father and no more._

There are seedier whispers too, of how fertile Thor is, of how his round hips and thick thighs call out to be tasted. Loki always turns away at those rumors. It is hard enough not to go see Thor’s heat for himself, even without hearing that.

A hand lands on Loki’s shoulder and he starts, jerking his chin a little. Angrboda raises an eyebrow and narrows her lips. 

“What are you so interested in down there?” she asks. 

“What do you think?” Loki asks. 

“Loki, you know better,” Boda says. 

“Do I though?” Loki says. “Have you seen him? Have you smelled him?”

“Shhh.” Boda glances over Loki’s shoulder to where Laufey sits. Loki doesn’t turn to glance around. Laufey is not listening, not to Loki chatting to his friends, not to Loki any time except when Loki advises him on issues of magic. 

“He’s not paying any attention,” Loki tells her. 

“He might, if you keep talking about your foster brother like that,” Boda says. 

“Why? Look at him, Boda. All soft and fertile, like spring all wrapped up in one person. Look at that pretty chest of his, and how he’s got honey all down his chin.”

Boda glances over her shoulder at Thor, then looks back to Loki. 

“Your father doesn’t want you fucking some half-breed, Loki” she says. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Loki smirks at Boda, trying fills his words to the brim with confidence. Boda doesn’t have to know everything either. She doesn’t have to know that he’s never quite been brave enough to go see Thor when he’s in heat. He’s never quite managed to tell Thor how beautiful he is like this. Boda doesn’t seem to see any of his hidden thoughts - she only shakes her head, turning back to her food. 

“They’re your foster brother and father. On your head be it.”

***

Later that night, Loki makes his way to the royal family’s baths. The room is dim when he steps inside, and he sheds his loincloth quickly. Loki hangs it up just inside the doorway, and slips off his bracers. They glitter in the soft light filtering through the windows set high in the room, echoing the glow of the casket that fills the ice even this late in the day. He sets the rest of his jewelry down next to them, and turns, naked, to the deep pools set in the floor. 

Loki stops in his tracks. 

It’s the smell that he notices, more than anything else. It’s sweet, heavier than the scent of soaps and oils that usually fills the baths. Loki licks his lips, tasting the air. It’s the smell of rich soil just after the ice has melted in the springtime, the taste of the air just when the world is starting to wake out of its long slumber. 

He looks around the room once again, and this time his eyes make out a set of thick shoulders and pale white-gold hair just barely peaking out of the water far across the room. It’s Thor. He’s settled into the warmest of the three pools with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. His hair is free of his braids, and the tips pool in the water, floating about him like chips of ice in the spring sea. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Loki finds himself at the edge of Thor’s bath. He would usually begin with a plunge in the coldest bath, just barely above freezing, and then slowly work his way over to this warm one. That doesn’t seem to matter to his wandering feet, though, because they have carried him over here without his say-so. 

Loki crouches down at the lip of the pool. Thor’s eyes are still closed, but his lips have flattened out, and his arms are wrapped around his chest, as though to protect him. It does little good - instead of covering him up, they push Thor’s tits higher, showing off their rise and making Loki lick his lips once again. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asks. 

Thor’s eyes flick open, and he makes as though startled, pushing himself back against the wall of the bath. Loki waits quietly, saying nothing. 

“Of course, Loki Prince. Whatever you like,” Thor says. 

“Thor,” Loki says, slipping down into the water across from him, “we have grown together as brothers, played together, fought together. Should you not call me by my name now?”

“I…” Thor bites his lip, squirming. As he does, the scent grows heavier. Loki’s cock starts to fill between his legs, and he wonders if Thor can see. He, himself, can’t quite make Thor’s shape out through the water and in the dim light, but he knows Thor will be heavy and full, if his scent is any clue. He’s too near to his heat to be otherwise. 

“What, Thor?” Loki hisses softly, running one hand through his hair and combing it over his shoulder. “You what?”

“I should get going!” Thor exclaims. His voice doesn’t waver, but his eyes flick over Loki with a kind of hunger Loki has never seen before. 

“You don’t have to,” Loki frowns. 

“I… This isn’t a good time… that is, I should be in my chambers,” Thor tells him. He clambers out of the pool, and Loki finally catches a glimpse of his thick cock and lovely, pert ass. Thor arches his back a little, seeming to show off, but then flushes when he catches Loki’s eyes on him. 

“What if I visited you later?” Loki asks. “In your chambers, if you insist. I want to spend time with you.”

Thor flushes deeper and turns away, darting out of the bathing chamber with his loincloth dangling half off and his arms full of jewelry. 

***

Loki doesn’t visit Thor that night. Instead, he falls into bed and dreams of smooth blue skin and thick muscles, of the way Thor had blushed at him, and the way Thor had looked him over with such need. 

The next morning, he rushes to the training field faster than he has in a long time. When he gets there, Thor is nowhere to be found. Loki sighs, stretches himself out, and begins to train without him. 

Three hours later, Thor still isn’t there, and Loki is certain of what’s going on. Thor always trains until the last moments before his heat, as though afraid that if he does not someone will say something. No matter that all the other fertile Jotun take time off around their heats - Thor’s come so much more frequently that he can’t seem to stand taking the usual break. 

It’s always a treat to see him, beautiful and panting, a little slick already leaking down one of his thighs, his thick muscles heaving, as he wins fight after fight. But today he’s absent, and Loki knows what that means. Thor is in heat. 

That’s all Loki needs to cut short his own training. He doesn’t bother to clean himself off, instead going back into the palace with a little ice still clinging to his shoulders and frosting his hair. As he walks back towards his room, a servant steps into the corridor right in front of him. 

She startles, almost dropping the heavy tray she has on her shoulder. Behind her, another servant stutters to a halt as well, clutching an equally laden tray. They both stutter out apologies, glancing between one another and back at Loki. 

“Where are you going with all that?” Loki asks, eying the rich pastries and heavy cakes covering the trays. 

“We were taking it to Thor,” the woman in the lead answers. She towers over Loki, but somehow she looks small as she answers him. 

“All of that?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“His heat,” the woman begins hesitantly. 

“Ah, say no more,” Loki says. “Give them to me, I’ll take them to him.”

“My prince, you must not,” the other servant speaks up. Loki raises an eyebrow at them, and their shoulders round. They shrinks back, trying to hide behind the woman, but they’re far too tall.

“I must be mistaken. It sounded like you gave me an order.”

“I… I only fear for you, my prince,” the servant says. 

“I have known Thor all my life, and all of his as well. We are foster brothers. Do you doubt that I know him well?”

“No, Loki Prince, but he is much changed during his heat.”

“No matter. You have done your duty. Now give me the trays. I would have words with Thor, and there is no need for you to accompany me to him.”

The woman glances back, but then bows, lowering the tray to where Loki can take it. Loki starts to lift it off of her arms, but then realizes how heavy the thing is. There’s no way he can carry both of them at the same time, not without dropping their contents. He snaps his fingers, and the tray hovers just off the woman arms. With another short jerk of his hand, the other tray joins it. Both of the servants straighten up and then bow their heads to him.

“Your help is most appreciated, Loki Prince,” the woman says.

Loki waves a hand desultorily. 

“It is nothing. I was on my way. And you,” he looks straight at the other servant, “your care is noted and appreciated. It is good to know that those of our household hold my safety in such high regard.” 

They smiles wide, almost giddily. 

“I thank you, my prince.” 

Loki nods and turns away. Thor’s chambers await.

***

Loki knocks loudly at the door, both trays floating behind him, too heavy to carry without magic. There’s a muffled moan from inside, and he can just barely make out an order to come in.

He’s never been this near Thor’s room when Thor was in heat. He never thought he could stand it, being so close and not going to him. But now, with the trays of food, he has an excuse. He pushes open the wafer thin slab of rock and it grumbles on metal hinges. 

Inside, it’s not as bright as the corridor. It takes Loki’s eyes a moment to adjust. There’s no one in Thor’s small sitting area, and a book lies closed on on of the low cushions. He slowly scans the room, then stumbles when he finally finds Thor. 

Thor is laid out of his bed, all the heavy furs pushed to the bottom of it. He’s got two fingers shoved in his hole, and his mouth is stained red from some sweet wine. His ice-blonde hair is damp with sweat at the corners and he squirms as he rocks down against his fingers.

“Have you come to fuck me?” he whimpers.

Loki swallows hard. _Yes, yes,_ he wants to yell, but Thor hasn’t even looked at him, and doesn’t even know who is standing there watching him. He’s begging for anyone to fill him up, and Loki doesn’t want to be just another cock.

“I’ve brought you some food, Thor,” he says instead of screaming out his desire.

Thor’s fingers still where he's working himself open wider, and now that they’re not moving, Loki can see the slick coating them and leaking down across Thor’s thighs. He shudders, biting his lip, then makes his way closer to Thor’s bed.

“Loki,” Thor says, and the word is almost a moan. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?” Loki asks, letting the trays settle on a low table right next to the side of Thor’s bed. He stands over Thor, and Thor makes no move to cover his nakedness, though he does slowly pull his fingers out from inside himself.

The smell of his arousal is overwhelming. It drips off his fingers to pool against the soft curve of Thor’s lower belly, and Loki has to clench his fists at his sides and dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from bending to lick it away.

“You shouldn’t,” Thor repeats. “I-I can’t hold back when I’m like this. Not like I usually can.”

Loki twitches. He drops to sit at the edge of the bed, only a few scant inches away from Thor.

“Not like you usually can?” he asks. 

Thor squirms, rubbing his thighs together and grabbing at the coverlets. He doesn’t answer though, not aloud; he only stares up at Loki with his lip between his teeth.

Loki hums low in his throat. He came here just to see, or so he told himself. Just to see and maybe to touch a little, to shove his fingers inside Thor and watch his weeping cock spill across his belly and coat his tits with spend. But now that he’s here, he knows that was a lie. 

“Sit up, Thor. I’ve brought you food. You’ve got to be ravenous. I know how you get.”

Thor winces, but he drags himself up to sit against the headboard of the bed. As he does, his cock slaps wetly against his belly, and a new wave of slick arousal soaks across his thighs. Loki bites back a groan, even as Thor’s eyes go dark-crimson and he pants, mouth open. His gaze darts from Loki to the two trays of food.

“What shall I give you first?” Loki asks. There are thick cuts of fish and meat, and heavy chunks of cheese, there to sustain Thor through hours of shaking pleasure and want. But fully two thirds of each trays is made up of sweets, and it’s those that Thor’s eyes land on most often.

Loki picks up a pastry soaked with honey and filled with thick cream. A little of the syrupy glaze runs down his wrist as he slides closer to Thor on the bed. 

“Is this what you want?” he asks, half taunting. Thor nods violently enough that his horns clack against the headboard behind him, and Loki makes a soft soothing noise. He reaches out, holding the pastry to Thor’s lips.

At first, Thor tries to take it delicately, pulling it from Loki’s fingers without brushing them with his lips. But then, just as he’s almost taken his first bite, a shudder runs through him, his whole body twitching as his cock jerks. He moans, his mouth full of pastry, and Loki sees his chance. He pushes the rest of the treat at Thor, his own fingers sliding into Thor’s mouth as Thor takes it greedily.

“There,” Loki says, his breath coming in short gasps. Thor licks his lips, his gaze fuzzy, but still slipping between Loki and the food. “Was that enough for you, Thor?”

Thor whimpers.

“Oh!” Loki laughs, “I’ve forgotten your condition, haven’t I, Thor? It’ll take more than one measly morsel to fill you up.” 

Thor gasps, one of his hands slipping between his own thighs for just an instant before he yanks it away. 

“Loki, please,” he begs, and Loki smiles even more widely. 

“Don’t worry, Thor. I’m sure I have enough to take care of you.” He lets his own gaze rest on Thor’s thighs and his flushed cock for a second, before grabbing two sweet cakes from the tray.

Thor leans forward as though trying to get closer to him. He really is irresistible like this, needy and wanting and all at Loki’s mercy. Only Loki doesn’t want to take advantage. Instead he wants to coddle and please and spoil until Thor begs for his cock, until Thor knows that Loki is the only mate who’ll ever take care of him properly. 

He offers Thor one of the cakes, and this time Thor is not so delicate. He eats it in a few quick bites, and then sucks the crumbs from Loki’s fingers. Loki watches, rapt, as Thor’s eyes slip shut and he moans softly. The other cake disappears just as quickly, and this time, when Thor’s hand slides between his thighs, he doesn’t pull it away. 

Loki summons a thick piece of battered fish without looking away from Thor. His eyes are open once again and he’s staring up at Loki. They’re so wide that Loki half imagines that he could fall into their red depths if he leaned but a little further forward. 

Grease smears across Thor’s lips and makes them as shiny as his thighs. He swallows heavily. When Loki pushes yet another fried bite to his mouth, he nips Loki’s fingers, shifting on the bed. Loki looks down, and finds Thor’s legs spread wide once again, a finger just slipping inside him. 

He growls, pulling his hand away where Thor has started to lick it clean of honey and oil. Thor starts, but Loki doesn’t bother to look at his face. All he can see is that finger driving into Thor, that finger that is not his, stroking right where his own belong. He reaches down and grabs Thor’s hand, stilling it. Thor gasps.

“Am I not good enough?” Loki growls.

“Loki,” Thor gasps. 

“You can’t wait for my hands and my cock and instead do it all yourself, is that it?” Loki says. He’s grabbed Thor’s wrist with an iron grasp, and before he can stop himself, he’s pulling it up to his lips. 

“This is mine,” he snarls, licking Thor’s fingers clean with insistent strokes of his tongue. 

“I thought-” Thor says, his hips bucking upward as Loki summons another cake and thrusts it at him. 

“What?” Loki demands. “You thought I would feed you, care for you, and then leave? Do you really think so little of me?”

“No one has ever stayed,” Thor says in a small voice.

Loki’s rage breaks like a wave crashing to shore. He stops trying to force the cake towards Thor, dropping it to the bed on the other side of him. Then he crowds close to Thor, looking him straight in the eye. 

“Would you want them to?” He asks

Thor shakes his head. 

“No,” he breathes.

“And what about me?” Loki asks, voice barely above a whisper. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Thor moans, his breath whispering against Loki’s parted lips. 

***

The moment Loki moves his hand from Thor’s wrist up his arm, he’s overwhelmed with warmth. It’s like the sun has found it’s way beneath Thor's skin and is lurking there, almost ready to burst free. Loki traces trembling fingers over Thor’s bulging muscles, feeling his way up his arm until he rests a hand on Thor’s shoulder. Thor clenches his hands in the sheets, his legs twitching as he rubs his thighs together with little movements. 

Loki laughs and swings himself the rest of the way onto the bed. He nudges a knee between Thor’s thighs, and all the way up, until it rests against his dripping cunt. Thor squirms even more, moaning. Loki takes advantage of his parted lips to slip a finger in between them. Thor sucks at it immediately, surrounding it with the unbelievable heat of his mouth. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Loki whispers, pressing his thigh against Thor harder. Thor rocks down against it, trying to make the most of what little friction Loki offers him. 

Thor nods, sucking even harder at Loki’s fingers. All around them, the scent of his heat is strong, and Loki fills his lungs with it, drinking down the sweetest air he’s ever tasted. His head goes light with it, and he sways, catching himself with a hand on Thor’s thick chest. One of his fingers brushes across Thor’s swollen nipple, and Thor whimpers around his fingers. 

“So needy,” Loki says. He pinches the nipple, and Thor rocks against him even harder. When he pulls his hand away from Thor’s mouth, a line of spit follows it, glimmering in the air, and then breaking, leaving Loki’s fingers sloppy-wet. 

“Please,” Thor gasps. 

“Please what?” Loki hums deep in his throat as he bring his other hand down to Thor’s chest. He pushes Thor’s full tits together, watching as a valley forms between them and Thor’s nipples flushes even farther. 

“Look at you,” he says. “Look at how you ready you are for someone to fill you up, to get you all sloppy with come. You’re already dripping.” 

He leans in and bites the swell of one of Thor’s tits. Thor whimpers, pushing up into his mouth at the same time he tries to grind against Loki’s thigh. Loki ignores his struggles, focusing on sucking a dark bruise into Thor’s skin, one that everyone will see, and know that Thor has been taken. Thor’s tits are soft against his cheek and he lingers longer against them then is truly necessary to leave the bruise, nuzzling at first one, then the other. 

Thor has always been like this, since he finally became a grown man. He’s always had this softness about him, despite his prowess as a warrior. And now, deep in his heat, his tits have swollen even farther, have filled so they’re heavy on his chest and just right for Loki to bury his face in. 

“Loki, please,” Thor begs, and Loki looks up from his chest to see Thor’s cheeks flushed purple and his lips shiny with grease and spit and need. 

“What do you want, beautiful brother mine?” Loki says. He trails a string of kisses that are more like bites down Thor’s chest. 

“More. I need you to fuck me,” Thor says, writhing shamelessly on the bed. 

“Do you?” 

Loki nuzzles the swell of Thor’s belly, feeling out its soft surface and the rock hard muscles lurking beneath. Thor is full and ripe, and more powerful than any warrior in Laufey’s court. He hides it behind a thick chest and a plump waist, but as Loki digs his fingers into Thor’s sides he can feel how powerful Thor is, how his body is a coiled spring, ready to be released. 

Thor whimpers. Loki pulled his thigh away from Thor’s cunt as he moved down Thor’s body. Thor has spread his legs wider, baring all his soft sweet folds to Loki as his cock twitches right beside Loki’s cheek. 

“Loki, I can’t stand it,” Thor tells him. “I can’t. I need you. Your fingers, your cock, anything.”

Loki glances up at him, eyes bright and narrowed. He turns to Thor’s cock, licking across the head softly. The taste of Thor’s precome explodes on his tongue and he moans as well. He sucks it from the slit, tonguing it out until it’s all he can taste. Beneath him, Thor’s thighs have started shaking. His cunt is dark and swollen, and slick runs freely from it. 

Loki’s just about to go in for another taste of Thor when a heavy hand lands on him and pulls him away. He struggles for a single instant, then relaxes as Thor squeezes the nape of his neck. 

“Now, Loki,” Thor insists. 

It’s everything Loki’s been waiting for. He slides the rest of the way between Thor’s thighs, pushing them so wide that he wonders that it does not hurt Thor. Thor says nothing, though, only works his hips upwards in little short jerks. 

Loki takes hold of his cock and guides it between Thor’s soft, plump lips. Thor whimpers as Loki brushes oversensitive nerves, and tries to buck down against him. 

“Shhh,” Loki soothes. “I’ll take you, Thor. You’re mine. I’ll give you what you need.” 

He presses the head of his cock against Thor’s cunt and grits his teeth as he starts to slide inside. Thor is hot and wet, better than anyone Loki has ever taken before. He moans incoherently as Loki breaches him, his hand falling away from Loki’s neck to pinch his own nipple. Loki gasps. 

When he finally presses all the way into Thor, he pauses, panting. Thor’s eyes are closed, and he gropes his own chest frantically, as though trying to ground himself. Loki grabs his wrists, pressing them down to the bed beneath Thor, and Thor’s eyes flick open. 

“You’re mine,” Loki hisses, and then he starts to fuck Thor in earnest. 

Thor is louder than loud. His cunt makes wet, sloppy sounds as Loki pounds into him, and his cock slaps against his belly with the force of their fucking. Little whimpers and moans spill out of his mouth, and Loki finds himself joining Thor, gasping and growling in response to every one of Thor’s moans. 

Loki loses himself in the feel of it, drowns in Thor’s cunt clenching about him. At some point, he finds he’s let go of Thor’s wrists and Thor is groping his chest again, but Loki can’t bring himself to care, because he’s gotten a hand around Thor’s cock, and is working it fast. Thor shivers hard. His cunt clenches down on Loki, and his eyes fly all the way open. 

“Are you going to come?” Loki asks him. “Are you going to spill all over yourself for me?”

Thor nods frantically, fucking up into Loki’s hand and then down onto Loki’s cock, any control he had left by the wayside. His cunt flutters, tightening even farther, and then his cock stiffens even more in Loki’s grip. When he comes, his whole body stiffens and thin come spurts over his chest. His cunt gushes around Loki’s cock, and Loki throws back his head. 

When he spills inside Thor, Thor moans happily, lying boneless on the bed. Loki has to shut his eyes, bright lights exploding behind them. His cock empties into Thor, and makes him lightheaded again. 

He collapses across Thor’s thick chest, mindless of the come coating it. Beneath him, Thor is shivering with the aftershocks of his own orgasm, his cunt still clutching Loki’s slowly softening cock. He buries his face in Loki’s neck. 

“How long does your heat last?” Loki whispers. “I mean how long will you want this?”

There’s a long silence. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting you,” Thor admits in a small voice. 

Loki turns to look him straight in the eye, their faces so close that their noses almost touch. 

“You mean that? You want me for more than this?”

“I want you for everything,” Thor admits. 

Loki kisses him. 

His lips taste of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> +Come chat with me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com), and check out all of [gonetowalhalla’s](http://thors-soft-cheeks.tumblr.com) gorgeous art on their blog as well. 
> 
> +This is so different from [my other Jotunheim au,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343854/chapters/35603199) and it was such a delight to envision that world in a totally different way. 
> 
> +In case anyone was wondering about the worldbuilding here: Jotunn are single sexed but not single gendered, and there's a wide variety of gender expression on their world. All Jotunn experience periods of fertility and heat cycles during their lifetimes. However, since Thor's still the god of fertility, and because Jotunheim is so desolate, his body is trying desperately to compensate and bring it to life, and so his heats are much more powerful.


End file.
